Bittersweet
by Fruitlessberry
Summary: Kaori Misora was cunning, devious and had just recently transferred to Deimon High. Who was she? And why does a certain 'devil' want her in his team? HirumaxOc On HOLD


Disclaimer- I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**Prologue**

Kaori Misora was lost. She couldn't deny it any longer. After running around half an hour with no aim in mind it had been obvious she wouldn't reach her new school, Deimon High, in time. Not that she _cared_.

A devious smile formed on her lips, scaring a few innocent passersby returning from their grocery shopping. They had turned to her, immediately noticing how her smile reminded them of a _certain_ seventeen-year old devil, infamous for his evil ways. The one who threatened his whole neighborhood for no reason because, as he liked to say, it was _fun_.

And he was bored.

To the girl's amusment every single person avoided- and left as much space as possible between them, acting like she's a dangerous creature that might snap any minute. She shrugged her shoulders ; their fear was justified.

Kaori had been walking for another ten minutes when suddenly a boy ran past with unbelieveable speed. It hadn't been that which made her call out, no, it was the uniform he was wearing, the Deimon High school uniform (for boys of course).

"Hey!" The black-haired girl called with her hands cupped around her mouth, forming a circle. Frowning she realized the boy hadn't heard her and continued with his fast pace. A tick mark appeared on Kaori's forehead and she picked up her pace, trying to catch up with him. Luckily she had been in the track team at her previous school and could easily shorten the distance.

Only a few meters away, she tried again -to catch his attention- only this time_ louder._

"HEY!"

The boy flinched, turning around(they almosted collided) with large, brown eyes reflecting his insecurity. It seemed he couldn't believe she was actually speaking to him, considering how often he had looked around for someone else.

"You mean m-me?" he pointed at himself, still in complete disbelieve.

Rolling her eyes Kaori adjusted her bag that had slid down her shoulder during her run and cocked her head sideways in an almost conceited way.

"Yes, you." Her emotionless answer only made Sena more nervous; perspiration had appeared on his forehead.

"I recognised your uniform, your attending Deimon High, right?" He opened his dry lips to reply, Kaori however didn't give him a chance to and continued talking, making him sweatdrop in the progress.

"Since you're going to the same school, it would be nice if I could follow you. You don't mind, do you?" Kaori smiled sweetly and again a confused and a bit intimitaded Sena tried to answer and got cut off.

"That's really nice of you." She grinned and Sena sighed, seeing a strong resemblance between her and the Commander from hell, Hiruma-san. He shivered, thinking of today's practice and walked forward with slumped shoulders not noticing the large, dark grin plastered on Kaori's face.

;_;

"S-So..." Kaori looked up from her phone, raising and eyebrow at him. Both hadn't talked one bit since she _'asked'_ him if he could help her out, therefore she was quite suprised he, the shy, insecure boy would take the initiative and start a conversation.

"I- What's your name?"

She blinked, caught off-guard by his unexpected question but answered nonetheless.

"I'm Kaori Misora, you?"

"S-Sena Kobayakawa, nice to meet you." He bowed, causing her lip to twitch. Kaori thought him to be quite amusing, his antics were strange. Her friends, parents not even her_ pets_ had been as polite as this guy.

"Likewise." Kaori replied before looking back at her cell phone. She wouldn't bow to him, no way. Sena cried inwardly, disappointed by his lack of skills on how to start a conversation.

This time the silence continued until both arrived at school. Kaori looked around. Deimon High was, she had to admit, really beautiful. One could describe it as vast, seeing how it was stuck between an natural environment. The school appeared to be a collection of matching buildings with more than one floor, surrounded by cherry blossoms and other trees and shrubs. There were even meadows not far away on both sides. The whole scenery fit her mood perfectly.

"Well, then." She nodded, sliding away to the entrance into the mass of students, leaving a completely dumbstruck Sena behind.

He groaned, burrowing his face in his hands, hoping today's practice won't proceed the same way. Sena knew it was just wishful thinking, considering the fact Hiruma- san had no idea what 'take it slow' meant.

;_;

Somewhere a certain 'Commander of hell' sneezed, rubbing his nose in annoyance. It was Hiruma Youichi who grinned at the screen of his laptop, after having found another way to torture his new team of fucking apes. He chewed, then popped his gum loudly; his spiky blonde hair gleaming in the darkness.

Slowly a wide, malicious grin spread across his face, making him indeed look like the devil.

"Kehehehe!"

;_;

Since Kaori had already been registered, she went to classroom 2-B straightaway. Her cell phone was safely stored in the pocket of her skirt, her uniform was clean and she was still in good spirits. Until now nothing bad had happened, she sincerely hoped it would stay that way.

Despite taking a few detours Kaori successfully managed to find her classroom and had been suprised to find it half- empty; not even the teacher had been there. Apparently she was too early and her clock had been timed wrong!

The seventeen- year old girl sighed and took a seat in the back, attaching the string of her bag on the hook at her drawer. Slowly she sunk into her seat next to the window and played around with her cell phone, ignoring the whisper of her fellow students. After all it wouldn't take long until rumours about her person started to emerge; she had quite a reputation at her last school. Kaori smirked, knowing she will personally see the same could be said for Deimon High. She wanted to be feared, or respected- it depended on the person. That way people would avoid her and she wouldn't have to deal with having responsibility.

It was her weakness.

When lesson started the teacher- a bald, fat dude- intentionally skipped Kaori's introduction after she shot him a menacing glare, making him tremble in his seat. One could see after that little incident students moved their tables away from her, making her smirk in satisfaction.

It took three minutes till Kaori fell asleep, not one inch bothered if she'd be caught, because she had already been spotted. The teacher was just too afraid to step forward and tell her directly what he thought of her behaviour; he simply lacked the courage to do it.

;_;

It was lunch time and Kaori searched for a cozy place to enjoy her meal. In the end, she decided to eat under one of the cherry blossoms with her back pressed against the trunk. As she was eating -her meal consisted of a plain sweet bun- she felt like she was being watched, it made her hair stand on end.

Once finished with her bread, Kaori dusted off her skirt and slung her bag over her shoulder and waited. Her instinct was always right, _always. _If that person wanted something from Kaori, then he had to come out, she'd give him or her the chance to talk.

She smirked, tugging a loose strand of black hair behind her ear as she felt _him_ looming over her, his shadow covering her frame completely.

"Who?"

"Kekekeke."

;_;

This is just a prologue, pease review. Btw, this is a Hiruma x Oc Story for those who didn't know! I intend to keep Hiruma in character, therefore the relationship between Kaori and Hiruma will be based on insults. After all, it has to be realistic. So yeah..

Ps: Those who do not like swearing...probably haven't watched the anime or read the manga -_-


End file.
